La vida es un juego
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: La vida es un juego, o mejor dicho, la vida es juegos, pero no del hambre, Effie. Los juegosdel hambre son los juegos de otras vidas. Tú tienes tu propio juego. Si no finges, te pillan. Si te pillan, no hay juego. - Reto "Al Capitolio en Aerodeslizador" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. - Gui


**Gui**: Bueno, aquí está la respuesta al reto **Al capitolio en aerodeslizador** del foro **Hasta el final de la pradera**. Me tocó la frase "Este es nuestro juego: si no finges, te pillan, si te pillan no hay juego" y aquí está la respuesta. Con Effie y un poco de HaymitchEffie.

**Disclaimer**: Aún no sé qué pinta tiene Collins así que no puedo ser yo.

* * *

**La vida es un juego  
_pero no del hambre_**

Un día entró en casa un amigo de papá. Tenía el pelo verde, como era la moda entonces, y tatuados unos bigotes en las mejillas, porque aún se estaban desarrollando los bigotes artificiales. De hecho, siempre asociaba los bigotes tatuados al amigo de papá que entró ese día en casa.

Hablaron durante tanto tiempo que Effie acabó sintiendo una curiosidad irrefrenable y escuchó por la cerradura de la puerta. Hacía años que su padre le había conseguido quitar el vicio adquirido cuando murió su tía Mildred. Por aquel entonces escuchaba todo lo que decían porque quería saber si con la muerte de Mildred habrían conseguido dar con el documento. Papá le acabó explicando después de prohibírselo muchas - demasiadas - veces por qué no podía escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Pero el amigo de papá le había intrigado demasiado. Hacía años que no le interesaba el documento, pero sí qué se gestaba en el Capitolio. Su ansiedad infantil había sido reemplazada por una insana curiosidad adolescente y Effie siempre obedecía a sus instintos.

-Ya sabes, Guarsh, que tienes que deshacer eso.

-No lo entiendes. ¡Va contra mis principios! -gritaba su padre indignado.

-Eso no le importa a nadie, y a quién menos debería importar es a ti.

Entonces, el amigo de papá abrió la puerta y se encontró con la niña flaca y demasiado alta de trece años que era Effie entonces. Ella se asustó pero él, como si hubiese deseado encontrarla allí, le dijo, agachándose ligeramente para estar cara a cara:

-**Este es nuestro juego: Si no finges, te pillan. Si te pillan, no hay juego.** Y si no hay juego, ¿dónde está la gracia? La vida aquí es juegos, pero no del hambre, mini Guarsh. Recuérdalo.

Effie no volvió a ver al hombre. Cuando le preguntó a papá le dijo que se llamaba Trinet Kayle, y nada más. Effie se acordó del nombre y de la frase. "Si no finges te pillan. Si te pillan no hay juego", Trinet Kayle. Y decidió que ella jugaría, y jugaría mejor que su padre.

* * *

Por desgracia, alguien filtró su verdadero apellido hasta el jefe. Effie había empezado jugando con su nombre y el de Trinet Kayle, y se había acabado llamando Effie Trinket, en vez del de siempre, en vez de Effie Guarsh. Y se lo había cambiado en el documento de identidad y en todas las bases de datos. Nadie tenía por qué relacionarla con Dam Guarsh. Ése era el principio del juego, alejar a su padre. Le quería mucho pero había causado problemas.

La siguiente etapa fue aspirar a lo más alto, aspirar a los Juegos del Hambre. "La vida es juegos pero no del hambre". Había que subir hasta arriba. Y Effie tenía la posibilidad de subir por talento y carisma. Tenía mucha carisma.

Y era hija de Dam Guarsh, y en la asignación de Distritos, cuando ella y su tutora se habían decantado por el uno o por el cuatro, incluso por el dos, su apellido cayó sobre ella como una espada de Damocles sujetada por un pelo maltratado: Distrito 12. Si Effie hubiera hecho una lista con los doce distritos, ése habría sido sin duda el último.

* * *

Se recolocó la peluca verde, repasó la sombra de ojos verde, desarrugó la manga verde del vestido verde, se subió hasta sus tacones verdes, tosió, carraspeó, habló alto, bajito, saludó, se miró al espejo y sonrió encantada. Y salió al palco.

-¡Hoy empiezan los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre!

Era encantadora. Este año ya hacen quince, Effie, se decía. Mira qué bien, quince años compartiendo penas y alegrías con los niños del doce. Quince años compartiendo broncas con Haymitch, también. ¡Qué divertido! Y ahora es el momento en el que agarras uno de los papelitos condenados con tus preciosas uñas verde lima. Lee bien el nombre, equivocarse sería espantoso.

Tres horas después, Haymitch ataca. Entiéndelo, hace veinte años que debería haber muerto en vez de vencer su estúpido vasallaje. Está de malhumor. -Si no te lo crees tú, no se lo cree nadie, ¿verdad, Effie?

-Creo que te falta alcohol en la sangre, Haymitch, estás siendo puntilloso.

-¿De verdad te encuentras guapa mientras condenas a niños a muerte?

-No los condeno a muerte, Haymitch, es el azar. Además es una oportunidad espléndida para ser famoso y tener mucho dinero.

-Dinero que gastar en alcohol para deshacer las muchas pesadillas. Ya me conozco esa historia.

-Haymitch, ya llamas bastante la atención estando todo el año ebrio, no hace falta que te hagas la víctima.

-No sé si te has fijado, Effie, pero yo soy la víctima.

-Claro que sí, eres el único en tu situación.

-No seas sarcástica conmigo. Ya sé que hay muchos otros vencedores y todos están en la misma mierda, incluído Finnick Odair aunque él por lo menos folla. ¿Ya has pedido alguna vez sus servicios, o no te da para pagarle?

-Finnick Odair es un niño. Además no me refería a los vencedores de los Juegos.

"La vida es juegos, pero no del hambre". Todos son jugadores. Los que mueren, como los que vencen. Todos sufren. Pero hay que fingir.

-¿Y a qué te referías?

-Pues mira a los que están en el tren hacia los Juegos que son sólo muerte teniéndote a ti como mentor.

"Si no finges, te pillan". Para fingir hay que creérselo. Nadie encuentra una mentira si el mentiroso la cree cierta. Effie obviamente no sufre. Ella no juega, ella domina el juego y los que dominan el juego obviamente no sufren.

-Esos morirán antes de aprender a sufrir.

-Ya sé que tú los das por perdidos, pero yo voy a hacerles la estancia agradable.

-Oh, claro Effie, ellos te quieren. Lo vas a conseguir.

El portazo es sólo una muestra de exasperación. No se permite derrumbarse ni ante si misma. No tiene motivos. El llanto es de débiles. Los débiles sólo saben delatarse. "Si te pillan, no hay juego". Si no hay juego, no hay vida y Effie sabe conservarse. Hacer las cosas que hay que hacer en el momento en el que hay que hacerlas.

* * *

-¡Que empiecen los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre!

Y ya van veite años, Effie. Y nunca pensaste que sacarías el nombre de Haymitch de la urna. Por mucho que Peeta se presente voluntario. Haymitch era cómplice, no víctima. Sólo el primer año estuvo también Donovan, pero se murió en seguida de sobredosis o algo por el estilo. Leer Haymitch Abernathy cuesta un poco más.

Hace que recuerde las tardes en el Capitolio, pensando en Trinet Kayle, en su frase del demonio. Hace que recuerde los primeros momentos del juego, cuando no se había hecho del todo a la idea. Cuando una lágrima podía ser de desesperación. Ahora sus lágrimas son sólo de alegría. Y de emoción.

Hace que recuerde la desolación al oír su asignación de Distrito, el miedo al ver a Donovan y el alivio al ver a Haymitch. Hace que recuerde cómo le ha ido decepcionando poco a poco, muy poco a poco. Con la borrachera no hizo más que empezar, pero Effie no se lo toma en serio. Si no finges te pillan, aunque ya no sabe qué es fingido y qué no, ya no sabe si perdió cuando asociaron su nombre escrito, Trinket, con el heredado, Guarsh.

No sabe si el Distrito 12 fue el final del juego o sólo una casilla que te obliga a retroceder varios pasos. Ha fingido tan bien que no sabe qué hay en Effie Guarsh y qué hay en Effie Trinket. No hay frontera. A veces le gustaría saber gritar, saber enfadarse. Parece que perdió esa capacidad en cuanto aprendió a jugar a su Juego personal e instransferible. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera es capaz de enfadarse realmente con Haymitch, el que sin duda es culpable en cierto modo. Ganó el Vasallaje cuando Effie entró en la carrera. Seguro que eso fue un mal augurio.

A veces le gustaría pasar menos tiempo en el Capitolio y más peleando con Haymitch. El Distrito 12, su castigo, le ha enseñado más cosas de las que esperaba. Los capitolenses siempre tienen mala fe, y prejuicios sobre los Distritos. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, y ahora no es capaz de despreciar a Haymitch ni de odiar a Katniss. A Peeta no hay quién le odie, claro, es demasiado adorable y sincero.

Effie necesita un cambio drástico, un incendio, que algo se estropee. Lo lleva deseando muchos años sin haberse dado cuenta, y ahora que lo piensa y entiende la enormidad de su deseo se asusta. Y se asusta aún más cuando ante sus perfectas narices empolvadas hoy de rosa explota la arena y empieza el incendio.

* * *

Y esto es todo, creo. No, no lo creo, lo sé pero aún así cuesta. El final es un poco... No sé, espero que salga bien.

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
